


Taking A Ride

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [105]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha takes Bruce for a ride on her motorcycle. Bruce isn't entirely thrilled about it.For the prompt: Brutasha AU where Nat takes Bruce on a motorcycle ride scares the crap out of him from going too fast. In which Bruce is kinda terrified but also just clings to Nat the entire time. I adore your work, btw and couldn’t think of anyone better to write this one.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Taking A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“Bruce.” 

Bruce looked up from the book he was reading to find Natasha standing in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed her motorcycle helmet under her arm while the other was holding something behind her back. There was a twinkle in her eyes that was only mildly concerning. 

“Natasha?” 

She smirked and tilted her head. “Wanna go for a ride?” 

“In the car?” he asked rhetorically. 

Natasha chuckled and shook her head. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

He closed his book and stood from the couch. “Alright. You wouldn’t happen to have another helmet, would you?” 

Natasha smirked again and pulled a dark purple helmet from behind her back. 

“What do you think?” 

Bruce took the helmet and smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

“I love it.” 

“Let’s go,” she said and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hall. 

* * *

Natasha’s bike was parked out front and Bruce felt his nerves rise. It had been a long time since he’d been on a motorcycle and he knew for a fact that Natasha’s was ten times faster than the barely held together pile of metal he rode into New York City all those years ago. 

“It won’t bite,” Natasha said teasingly and Bruce looked over to see her barely concealed smirk. “Can’t make any promises about me though.” 

She said it so offhandedly that Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Let’s go,” he said shaking his head and plopping the new helmet on his head and tightening the strap. 

Natasha did the same and threw her leg over the bike and started it up. He was momentarily distracted by the smooth motion and the way her tight jeans hugged her lithe form. The loud roar was intimidating to say the least but he followed Natasha’s lead and got in the seat behind her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him for a moment before turning her head back and flipping down the face shield of her helmet. 

“Hang on, Doc.”

Bruce did just that as they sped away from the facility, circling his arms around her ribs and locking his hands together over her stomach. His entire front was pressed into her back and his grip around her middle was probably too tight, but if it was bothering her she didn’t say anything. 

After awhile, Bruce relaxed fractionally, lost in the roar from the bike’s engine and the trees blurring past them. He wasn’t sure where Natasha was going, but they’d gone from the freeways around the city to winding country back roads. They came to a stop light in the middle of nowhere and Bruce let go of Natasha and stretched his arms over his head. 

“How you doing back there?” Natasha asked, looking back over her shoulder. 

Bruce smiled and nodded. “Good.” 

He saw her smile under the face shield of helmet. 

“Good,” she said and turned back around to watch for the light to change. 

“Where are we going?” Bruce asked, but Natasha simply shrugged and said, “you’ll see.” before speeding off as the light turned green. 

* * *

They rode for another hour or so, Bruce more relaxed by the minute. He moved his hands from their vice like grip over Natasha’s stomach to rest on her hips. Natasha reached down to pat his knee. Bruce smiled to himself and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

Eventually, the came to a small park with a lake. Natasha parked the bike and Bruce climbed off first. There a couple cars in the lot, but Bruce could see the people out on the lake. It was like they had the park to themselves. 

“How’d you find this place?” he asked as Natasha got off the bike. 

She took off her helmet and set it on the bike seat. “I found it driving a few years ago, I like to come and think. Nobody really comes out here so it’s usually pretty deserted.” 

Bruce looked around, out at the lake and the dilapidated playground off to the side. It was quiet, only the sounds of the forest surrounding them and the distant voices of the people out on the water. It was peaceful and he understood why Natasha liked it. 

“I like it,” Bruce told her. 

She smiled and walked over to him, reaching out to run her finger through his hair. 

“I thought you might,” she said. “What’d you think of the bike?” 

Bruce chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Not as bad as I thought it would be.” 

Natasha smirked and slipped her arms around his waist. 

“Does that mean you’d wanna go out on the bike again?” 

Bruce smiled and ducked his head and pressed a short kiss to her lips. 

“For you? Anytime,” he promised. 

Natasha smiled, wide and bright and laid her head on his chest. “Good.” 


End file.
